


Amélie Lacriox One Shot

by GreyCatbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie Lacroix would be amazing ballerina, Ballet, Copéllia, I want her to be okay, Omnic Racism, Omnic Rights, Omnics, Post-Omnic Crisis, Pre-talon widowmaker, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCatbird/pseuds/GreyCatbird
Summary: Amélie Lacroix argues with her manager about her position as principal ballerina for the Paris Opera Ballet Company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Copéllia is a ballet about an inventor who creates a dancing doll, Swanhilda's fiance loves in love with the doll and is kidnapped by the inventor and she pretends to be the doll to sneak in and rescue him.  
> Petite puce means little flea.

“Amélie what is this I hear about you giving up your spot of étoile for the production of Copéllia!” The manager of the Paris Opera Ballet Company burst into her dressing room as she was packing up her things for the evening to head home.  
“Really petite puce, was it not you who told me it is a sign of maturity and wisdom to accept when someone is better than you?” She asked not looking up from her task at hand.  
“Yes but that's not-”  
“And she's the better ballerina for the role, she deserve to be the principal dancer.” She replied calming placing the last item in her purse and turning around to face her manager Guillaume.  
“ **It's** an omnic.” Amélie tightened her jaw as he continued “Sure omnics can dance but those things don't have life! How can it possibly handle a proper character!” Pacing now and waving his arms in frustration. “Omnics should only be used for helping teach ballerinas, real ballerina of flesh and blood, their basics! That things cannot properly convey feelings in it's dance! Sure maybe it can do a good job portraying the doll but Swanhilda's character is a person with thoughts and feelings!” He finished looking at her dropping his arms.  
“Are you quite done then?” Amélie tersely asked.  
“No now that you mention it I am not! What about the company! The public will think we are a bunch of omnic loving imbéciles!” His voice raising.  
“Then they will think better of you than you deserve”  
Guillaume sighed running his hand over his face. “Look alright fine, we don't agree on the omnic problem”  
“Omnic rights” Amélie interjected.  
“But it is a serious political issue Amélie, even if you're right and this omnic is _somehow_ the better dancer having it as our étoile, as our principal dancer, will people even show up to see an omnic dancing? They want to see you Amélie!”  
“They will be able to see me still, I'll be in the audience with them.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I will be taking the season off and I have agreed to buy box seats for the entire run. I will be there every performance to support her”  
“You can't be serious”  
“I am. She is a beautiful dancer, she is a living person even if she does not breath and what she can bring to the role cannot be done by anyone else.  This is not only a revolutionary step in omnic rights, but the right thing to do for morality's sake and for the sake of the performance.”  
Guillaume leaned against the door frame sighing. “We are a ballet company not leaders in a revolution”  
“Oh petite puce, we are French” Amélie replied stepping forward and taking his tired face in her hands “And no one does revolution like the French does. It will not only be fine it will be exquisite!” And kissed his forehead in reassurance.  
“Will you make small talk with people during intermission?”  
“I will, I shall subject myself to conversations with mere mortals for the sake of the company if it comforts you”  
“Then maybe we'll be alright”  
“Perfect!” Amélie said clapping her hands together in joy “Now I really must be going, Gérard will be home tonight and I cannot wait to tell him the news!”  
As she started walking away she pause and turned around “I almost forgot, there's some popular Brazilian musician, hip hop sort of boy. Very much in favour of omnic rights we should make sure he hears about this, maybe get him some tickets to raffle off or something.”  
“Of course” Guillaume said locking up behind her and mentally going over how to handle the media nightmare this could turn into.

 

Widowmaker walked silently next to her teammates. The new one, Sombra, was going on about the weather and how cold it was. So different from her or Reaper, so full of life.  Sombra was always talking, moving, and complaining. A crunch let her know that an old poster for some show had blown under her foot and was stuck to her shoe. She scuffed her foot tearing the paper and removing it. She felt the strong wind against the bare skin of her back as Sombra let out another set of curses about the cold, the cold that she stopped feeling long ago.

 

> _“Prima Ballerina 3.0 breathes new life into the role of Swanhilda, a must see performance of Copéllia” - Amélie Lacriox_


End file.
